Strength of the Heart
by LeviAckerman147
Summary: Rivika and later will be very heavy scenes
1. Chapter 1

*******I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*******

**Summary:** Mikasa Ackerman once only thought about protecting her brother Eren Jaeger. But one day during training they got a new teacher, Levi Rivaille. As training goes by Levi is pushing Eren much harder than everyone else. When Mikasa sees this she becomes enraged and swore to kill Levi one day. One day Mikasa ends up in a room all alone with Levi. Will they fight or will there be a different outcome? What will happen after that?

**I was inspired to write this by my best friend so I'm personally making a dedication of this story to my friend who is a big Rivika fan :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

After losing both my parents the only one I have left that I can call family is Eren. So after that day when Wall Maria collapsed I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to Eren. Armin managed to survive as well and the three of us stuck together. Then when we turned fifteen Eren decided to join training school so that he can get into the Survey Corp and eliminate all the titans for good. Like always I followed and Armin did too. All seemed well for the first few months until we got a new teacher. That's when my hatred started to grow.

Levi Rivaille, known as humanity's strongest became our teacher. He was short, but he absolutely aggravated me so much I could literally kill him and have no regrets about it. Every day after he came he would force us to do more elite training exercises and would always continue to push Eren the most. When demonstrating a move he would use it on Eren and Eren would end up completely bruised at the end. If it wasn't for Armin who continued to hold me back I would've killed Levi right on the spot. I wouldn't care if humanity lost its best soldier. All I cared about was protecting Eren.

"Listen up, brats, cause I'm going to only say this once. Your assignment is to practice close combat skills. I will be pairing you up so listen closely. Ackerman you're with Jean. Armin you'll be with Annie. Reiner with Bertolt. Sasha with Connie… And finally, Eren since you don't have a partner you can go up against me." Levi explained. This was bad and it was bothering me down to the gut. As I was holding Jean in a tight grip around the neck I continued to stare at Levi who was constantly beating Eren up. I was getting more and more furious by the minute.

"_Mi…mi…Mikasa….please…your…grip!_" stammered a voice. When looked back at Jean he was completely pale to the face and I forgot that I was holding onto him that I must've increase the hold around his neck. So I immediately dropped him and rushed over to Eren who was still on the ground. But just as I was about to punch Levi right in the face, Armin grabbed hold of me and held me back. Like that Levi walked away while Eren was still on the ground. I was still filled with rage about what happened and Armin wouldn't let go since he knows I won't stop.

"Mikasa… please calm down… Mikasa! Mikasa, worry about Eren! He's still on the ground!" Armin reminded me. After that Armin let go of me and I helped Eren up. Afterwards like always we had dinner. I sat next to Eren angrily eating my bread and drinking my soup while thinking about killing Levi. Moments later, Jean came around and started complaining to me about earlier, but I ignored him and continued to think about killing Levi or anyone that dares to hurt Eren. Before I knew it night had already came and a new day waited to come.

In the morning when I got up and out of the cabin, I saw Levi walking into the supply cabin. Quickly I looked around to see if Armin was around. He wasn't so I hurried after Levi. This might just be my only time I can kill Levi for hurting Eren all this time. When I carefully peeked into the cabin Levi was having trouble reaching for a box high up. Sadly with his height there was no way he could reach it. While he was distracted I quickly went in and tried to sneak up on him. But sadly he somehow knew I was coming.

"Ackerman could you reach that box up there for me?" Levi requested.

"Levi, you need to stop hurting Eren before I hurt you!" I declared. Levi ignored me and continued to wait for me to grab the box. I got really irritated that I grabbed his shoulder, pinned him against the wall, and waited for his response.

"Ackerman, do you really want to cause a fight this early in the morning?" Levi questioned.

"I will if you won't stop hurting Eren!" I responded.

"Why do you care for Eren so much?"

"Eren is the only family I have left! And if anything happens to him I'll make sure whoever did it pays!"

"I see so you're only doing this because you're afraid of losing your family. Well it wouldn't matter because in the end many of us will end up lonely and hurt. So you might as well just give up being so over protective." Like that I curled my hand into a fist and aimed right for his face, but Levi easily caught the punch and held my hand in a tight grip. Then I tried to strike with the other but he easily caught it and held a tight grip. Before I knew it Levi had knocked me down and pinned me to the floor. For a small guy he was pretty strong, but I wasn't going to stop there.

"You should really stop struggling, brat. I'm really sick and tired of all of you thinking you're stronger than everyone else. We'll you're not so you better just stop." Levi stated. I ignored him and tried to break loose of his grip. Moments later I was able to kick him off me and I had him in a tight head lock. Now Levi was trying to break lose. Just like that we both started fighting each other to see who could beat the other.

Hanji's POV

"Levi! Levi, where are you? Levi! Levi, Erwin is looking for you!" I shouted. But it seemed as though Levi was nowhere to be found. Erwin is definitely going to be pissed if I don't find Levi. Then I remembered Levi saying he was going to clean the place up a bit so he must be in the supply cabin. Quickly I hurried to the supply cabin and slammed the door wide open.

"Levi, are you in here?" I shouted. There I saw Levi… and Ackerman… and the two of there were trying to headlock each other. So quickly I closed the door and headed back to Erwin. I couldn't care less if Erwin yelled at me for not finding Levi. All I cared was not getting in between Ackerman and Levi in a fight. I knew they were going to fight sooner or later. I happened to interrupt that moment of argument for them. Now I just hope neither one of them come after me for interrupting.

Mikasa's POV

Shortly after Hanji left Levi and I continued on with our fight. I was constantly able to hold Levi in a grip while Levi was shortly able to break free. Then later I managed to punch Levi in the stomach and gripped him in a head lock once again. But then later Levi managed to kick me away and twist my arm behind me. After that I broke free but then Levi punched me really hard on the cheek. Later I knocked Levi's head really hard with my kick that he flew back. Moment later Erwin came in with Hanji peeking behind him.

"Levi…Ackerman… the two of you better see to it that your differences are settled through. I don't want to see anymore fighting from the two of you again! Do I make myself clear? If I have to then I will lock the two of you in this cabin to settle out your differences as long as it takes!" Erwin declared. Just as we were about to argue Hanji threw us some bandages and Erwin closed and locked the door behind him. We both snickered at the same time and reached out for the bandage that Hanji threw at us. Then we both also looked up at each other and pulled away from each other too while looking the other way. Now there was this awkward atmosphere between us. I know I wasn't going to be the first one to apologize and probably Levi had the same thing in mind. So it might be a long time until either one of us apologizes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**Summary:** Mikasa Ackerman once only thought about protecting her brother Eren Jaeger. But one day during training they got a new teacher, Levi Rivaille. As training goes by Levi is pushing Eren much harder than everyone else. When Mikasa sees this she becomes enraged and swore to kill Levi one day. One day Mikasa ends up in a room all alone with Levi. Will they fight or will there be a different outcome? What will happen after that?

**I was inspired to write this by my best friend so I'm personally making a dedication of this story to my friend who is a big Rivika fan :)**

**Sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with classes and stuff. Next chapter should come sooner!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Since I started to get angry at the fact that I was stuck with Levi I tried breaking down the door. But sadly all I did was injured my shoulder that I used to ram the door.

After a long silence between the two of us, Levi grabbed the bandage and ordered me to turn around. When I did I couldn't help notice that his entire face was mostly bruised thanks to me. If his was bruised that badly mine must've been the same as well. Later Levi started bandaging my face. I was trying my hardest not to kick him away considering he was being kind enough to bandage my face first and not his. Moments later Levi finished bandaging my face and handed me the bandages. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that he wanted me to bandage his face next. So I got up and started to bandage his face.

Surprisingly for me it took longer for me to bandage his face while he bandaged my face fast and pretty good. After I was done bandaging his face I placed the bandage down and sat across the cabin far away from him while facing the other direction. I was hoping that I could avoid talking or seeing him for the rest of the time that we were confined in here. Then when I mumbled sorry under my breath Levi got up and moved across the cabin and sat extremely close to me. I got worried for a second because I thought Levi was going to get even angrier at me.

"I'm sorry too, brat." he apologized. When I looked at him he wasn't facing me, but I could tell by his words that he meant it. Hopefully we don't get into another fight and get locked in a closet like this again. Moments later the door opened and Levi was the first to dash right out of the room. Now I started to wonder if Levi was going to change the way he acted. After a hard day of training we had dinner like always. I sat with Eren, Armin, and everyone else like usual. But I couldn't help starring off at the other side of the room where Levi sat alone.

Even though he seemed alright with the fact that he sat alone, I worried for some reason that he might be feeling really lonely and wanted someone to sit beside him. Just before I was about to get up and sit beside him Hanji, Erwin, and Mike sitting and joining him at his table. When I saw that he wasn't lonely after all and I lost interest. Later just as I was about to sleep I notice Levi was still up and working this late in the night. If I remembered correctly I already saw Hanji, Erwin, and Mike all in their rooms with the lights off. Could this mean that Levi works on all those papers alone?

That got me thinking about that being the reason why Levi seems so tired every time. I shook the thought of Levi out of my mind and prepared myself to sleep. Just before I feel asleep, I heard a huge crash followed by some shouting. Quickly I hurried outside after quickly putting on my gear to see what has happened. There a mysterious person rushed right past me and over and out into the forests. Levi was already chasing after the person while shouting out orders. He happened to order me to follow him and his group for the chase. I followed close by and tried to keep up. But before I knew it, it was only Levi and I. When we stopped the rest of the group was nowhere to be found.

"_Tsk_" Levi snickered. I knew just why he was angry about. We were lost and we lost the rest of the group too. That mysterious person was nowhere to be found either. Just why did I have to get stuck with him? I started to wish that I could've been lost with Jean instead of Levi. But now I was stuck with Levi. It was still dark apparently so we chose to stay in place up high in the tree. If I wasn't so focused on keeping up with that mystery person then I would've remembered where home was, but apparently I didn't. I continued to pout while Levi was thinking and pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Calm down, will you? Once the sun rises we'll be able to see clearly where we are and we should be able to find the others. But in the mean time relax." I grumbled. Levi heard me too well and gave me a hard stare. His stare had absolutely no effect on me so I just continued to sit and relax for the moment. After a while of starring Levi went back to pacing and thinking and soon I was just started to get really annoyed by it.

Later the sun did rise and not a moment too late. I thought it wouldn't rise and I'd be stuck with Levi and his annoying pacing. So we started to move, but we weren't so exactly sure about where we were. The rest of the group was still nowhere to be found. After a while my stomach started to growl and I wasn't sure how to go about this anymore. I wanted to stop to look for food, but Levi of course just wanted to keep going.

"If we stop now brat, those titans will find us and we'll be their food. We got to keep moving." he reminded. Just hearing Levi talking was making my head spin. Soon we managed to find a house in the middle of nowhere, which was strange. As Levi was checking the area I looked inside to find it completely empty. Then I tried the door and it slowly creaked open. Inside there wasn't a speck of dust to be found. It looked as if whoever lived here just disappeared. I managed to find some food for Levi and I to eat. So the two of us took a moment of rest of eat.

"This is very weird don't you think?" Levi questioned. I shrugged my shoulder as I stuff more food into my mouth. Later after we finished we continued walking again. Later as we were walking, we heard something, but it instantly disappeared. Then when we continued again that sound came back. I started to get scared as that reminded me of a past experience being outside alone, lost, and hearing something. Since I got so scared I became frozen in place as the sound got louder and louder. Just when I thought whatever it was, was going to attack me, Levi stood in front of me with his sword in hand protecting me. Moments later a small tiny dog came out and starred solemnly at us.

Afterwards the dog ran back off. I sighed in relief as Levi put his sword away. Levi then starred angrily at me as I looked at him with my normal look. Just by looking at his angry expression I could tell that he was extremely pissed at me.

"Next time brat, I'll leave you if you stay in place like that again." he scorned. He then turned around and started walking again. I sighed once again as I followed close behind him. Soon we heard voices followed by the sound of horses. Quickly we hurried to towards the sound to find some Survey Corp soldiers camping out. They were just as surprised to find us out here.

"What are you two doing out here?" questioned the leader of the group.

"We got lost from our group in a chase last night. Which way is town?" Levi replied.

"Erwin thought you two were dead. He found the rest of your group dead." The two of us were in shock. That mystery person last night must've tried to set us up and kill all of us, but we managed to escape it. But why would anyone try to kill us?

"There have been reports of our best soldiers dying suddenly and their bodies found outside the walls. We're out on the mission to figure out who's killing all our best soldiers and why. I could send of my men to take the two of you back to town if you like." The leader offered. Levi nodded, then the leader ordered one men to lead us and we followed. Once we got back Erwin looked so relieved to have us back. He then had a private conversation with Levi as I went to my room to get some sleep. On my way back, I ran into Eren and he too was relieved to see me.

"Mikasa I'm so glad you're alright! I thought you were dead." He exclaimed worriedly as he hugged me.

"I'm fine, Eren." I said. Afterwards I couldn't stop thinking about who would want all the best soldiers of the Survey Corp dead? Why would they go such long ways to have us dead?


	3. Chapter 3

*****I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**Summary:** Mikasa Ackerman once only thought about protecting her brother Eren Jaeger. But one day during training they got a new teacher, Levi Rivaille. As training goes by Levi is pushing Eren much harder than everyone else. When Mikasa sees this she becomes enraged and swore to kill Levi one day. One day Mikasa ends up in a room all alone with Levi. Will they fight or will there be a different outcome? What will happen after that?

**I was inspired to write this by my best friend so I'm personally making a dedication of this story to my friend who is a big Rivika fan :)**

**Sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with classes and stuff. Next chapter should come sooner!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

After getting some sleep, I went out to the training grounds to find Levi there again with Eren on the ground in pain. My anger skyrocketed and I ran towards Levi and tried to punch him. But the little shortie was dodging so quickly. Then when he tried to kick back I blocked and tried to counter. Like that we continued fighting again.

"I don't care if I get in trouble again. I just want to end this with you." Levi declared. I knew we might get locked up in a room again to settle things out again, but I really didn't care anymore. He was hurting my one and only family I had left and I wasn't going to let him get off the hook that easily. Soon I heard Erwin yelling at the two of us to stop, but we didn't and we just continued trying to kill each other. After a while I finally managed to get a punch on Levi, but Levi also got a kick on me.

For a while we got a hit on each other and we just continued our fight even though a few other soldiers tried to come in out of Erwin orders to try and stop us. Then Levi and I got a hold on each other and we were trying to choke one another. Then Hanji tried to get in between but then Levi and I punched her out of the way at the same time. As I continued to fight him I soon got the loss of anger to fight him. This fight just seemed so pointless to me. But I couldn't give up now. Not when I haven't gotten back at him for what he did.

"Getting tired yet, shortie?" I teased. Now Levi was even angrier than before. That was just what I wanted to do. This way he would be more reckless in his moves and I could easily find a weak spot and use it against him. But after I teased him I still couldn't find a weak spot even though his moves seemed very reckless. Now how was I going to beat him?

Levi's POV

_This brat is tough, even though she doesn't show it much of the time. I still wondered why she's so protective of Jaeger. Either way I just have to find a way to beat her soon._ As I continued to study her closely for a weak point while attacking her I had this feeling in me that I shouldn't be angry at her. Before back when we were lost and the brat got so scared that I jumped in and protected her like that. I thought at that moment I was in love which scared me. But I can't be thinking of that stuff now. I have to beat her first.

Erwin's POV

"Hanji what am I going to do with those two?" I questioned. Hanji was quickly scribbling down as much as she could while watching the fight that she probably didn't even hear me talking to her. I sighed. How was I going to deal with these two if they keep fighting like this? Even if I lock them a room together again they'll just keep fighting like this again. But importantly how am I going to end this fight?

Eren's POV

"Armin, what are we going to do about this?" I asked.

"We should try to pull the two apart… but I'm more afraid of getting hit by Heichou's kicks." Armin replied.

"I agree. Getting hit by Heichou is not fun."

"Are you sure you're alright, Eren?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm more worried about Mikasa. She's always looking out for the two of us and now she has to deal with Heichou beating me up and stuff."

"Well it's her actions. She could've just told Heichou not to mess with you. But she just went out and attacked him."

"Sometimes I wonder if the reason why she does that is because she cares a lot about me."

"Of course she cares about you. You're her only family that's left."

"Armin you're part of the family as well so I guess she sticks up for you as well."

"I guess so. But I want to prove myself more worthy."

"I just hope this ends soon."

"I agree."

Mikasa's POV

_How is he still able to keep going like this? He's been attack for ten minutes straight. I still couldn't find one weak spot. _Now I was regretting starting this fight. But he did hurt Eren so I just can't let him go that easily. Then just when Levi was about to kick once again, a bullet whizzed past us. It barely missed Levi and it left a small scratch on my cheek. Like that we both stopped and looked to see who had fired that bullet. Standing there next to Erwin was Nile, Commander of the Military Police and he was the one who fired the bullet. We both snickered as our fight was interrupted.

"Next time Erwin, make sure you keep your soldiers under control." Nile scorned as he slowly walked away.

"I will. Thanks again, Nile." Erwin responded as he walked closer to us. Erwin looked angrily at us as we both were both pouting like little kids.

"The two of you will be put on probation until further notice. I can't believe the two of you were still fighting even though I strictly said not to fight!" Erwin scolded.

"Hope you're happy, brat." Levi mumbled. I snickered back and Erwin went back to scolding us.

"The two of you better stop before I kick the two of us off the squad!" Erwin added.

"You can't do that! We're the best!" Levi argued.

"Watch me. The two of you fighting is giving us a bad name! So I'm serious the two of you better stop! Even the government is saying that this time if the two of you fight once again I'm going to have to kick you off."

"It's not my fault! The brat just came at me!"

"I wouldn't have come at you if you didn't mess with Eren!" I jumped in.

"I was doing my job of training him and the rest of you!"

"Well, pick someone else for demonstrations! Eren is the only family I got left so you better stop! I won't allow anyone to hurt him! You were constantly hurting him! Because of that I had to act!" After that I stormed away to my room and locked the door behind me. Then I started to wonder if I shouldn't have shouted at Levi like that. Either way he should've seen it already that I cared dearly about Eren and he just messed with the wrong person. While I was in my room I slowly bandaged myself up while also thinking about what I should do if Levi messes with Eren again.


End file.
